


Something Bout a Girl

by Codexfawkes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint’s mouth went dry as Darcy walked slowly toward him, her fingers grazing across the back of his couch, momentum carrying her forward until she was less than an inch from him, head titled back to keep eye contact. Rolling up on her toes Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer until he could feel her breath skittering across his ear. “Welcome home cowboy,” she teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Bout a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss. The song Darcy plays for Clint is Something Bout a Truck by Kip Moore. As always, feel free to visit me on tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/

Three weeks, three long hellish weeks in a sweltering jungle staring down a scope. Then the longest debrief of his damned life, before finally a shower where he could let Hawkeye melt away and Clint out into the world. Duffle in hand, Clint was never so happy to step into the private elevator in Avengers Tower.

“Hey Jarvis, is Darcy busy?” he asked tilting his head up to look at the ceiling. 

“I’m afraid Miss Lewis has instructed me to inform all residents that she is working on a very important project and is not to be disturbed unless it is a dire emergency.” Jarvis replied regretfully. 

“Damn, thanks anyway.” Clint mumbled, definitely not pouting. The doors slid open and Clint trudged down the hall to his apartment door. He keyed in the code to open the door and as it swung open, loud familiar country music filled his ears. 

“What the fuck?” he muttered stepping into the apartment. 

**_Somethin’ bout a truck in a farmers field_ **

**_A no trespass sign, and time to kill_ **

**_Nobody's gonna get hurt, so what's the big deal_ **

**_Somethin’ bout a truck in a farmer's field_**  

The bag fell from nerveless fingers as Clint took in the scene playing out in front of him. Darcy sat on the counter of his breakfast bar, his white cowboy hat on her head, wearing a red sun dress and brown leather cowboy boots. From the fingers of her right hand dangled a long neck bottle of his favorite beer, condensation rolling down the glass sides. Best of all was the languid, sexy smirk she was aiming at him. 

**_Somethin’ bout beer, sittin’ on ice_ **

**_After a long hard day, makes it taste just right_ **

**_On that dropped tailgate, on a summer night_ **

**_Somethin’ bout beer sittin’ on ice_ **

Clint had the presence of mind to kick the door shut behind him as Darcy placed the bottle down and jumped off the counter. Clint bit back a groan as her chest bounced, the hem of her knee length dress echoing the movement and giving him a flash of creamy thigh. Then she was walking toward him, hips swinging, that damned hat perched on her head. It should have looked ridiculous, it was way too big for her and she had to have it tipped pretty far back just to be able to hold his gaze, but it was working for her.

**_And there's somethin’ bout a girl in a red sun dress_ **

**_With an ice cold beer pressed against her lips_ **

**_In that farmers field, will make a boy a mess_ **

**_There's somethin’ bout a girl in a red sundress_ **

Clint’s mouth went dry as Darcy walked slowly toward him, her fingers grazing across the back of his couch, momentum carrying her forward until she was less than an inch from him, head titled back to keep eye contact. Rolling up on her toes Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer until he could feel her breath skittering across his ear. 

“Welcome home cowboy,” she teased. 

**_And there's somethin’ bout a kiss that's gonna lead to more_ **

**_On that dropped tailgate back behind the corn_ **

**_The most natural thing you've ever felt before_ **

**_There's somethin’ bout a kiss that's gonna lead to more_ ** ****

Darcy squeaked in surprise when Clint bent his knees, wrapped his arms around her upper thighs and stood up straight, lifting her into the air, the hat tumbling off her head. He carried her into the bedroom as Darcy laughed delightedly, giggling madly when he gently dropped her to bounce on the bed. Diving onto the bed himself, grinning like a loon, Clint settled himself between Darcy’s thighs. Stroking the hair back off her face, he couldn’t believe how happy this girl made him. He was so far gone on her it was ridiculous. How the hell she figured out that this song made him think of her, he had no idea. That she had and cared enough to buy a dress, boots and sip a beer she didn’t even like just to welcome him home? Yeah, that was pretty fucking amazing to him. Nuzzling her neck Clint began to sing along softly against her skin.

**_And there's somethin’ bout a kiss that's gonna lead to more_ **

**_On that dropped tailgate back behind the corn_ **

**_The most natural thing you've ever felt before_ **

**_There's somethin’ bout a kiss that's gonna lead to more_**  

He captured her mouth in a deep kiss, the hoppy taste of the beer she’d been drinking making him smile. Clint began trailing kisses from her mouth across her skin, nipping here and there as he moved. Darcy sighed happily and moved into his touch, her hands sliding across his shoulders and down his arms, fingers tangling together as she arched against him. Clint laid a path of kisses across her upper chest, loving in the way she moved into him. Darcy released his hands and slid her fingers into his hair, tugging lightly to encourage him to return to kissing her mouth. Clint obliged, moving up to kiss her lips, licking into her mouth, tongues tangling together. Darcy slipped her hands up under his tee, caressing his back, tracing the muscles and scars. His hands weren’t idle, sliding under the hem of her dress, dragging calloused finger tips across the sensitive skin of her thighs. Darcy pulled back from him, pushing his shirt up insistently, determined to tug it off. Clint chuckled, quickly removing his shirt before pressing in for a deep kiss. 

“Naked, we should really be naked.” Darcy all but panted when he finally ended the kiss. Clint quickly agreed and rolled off her, getting to his feet so he could kick his boots off and remove the rest of his clothing. Darcy sat on the edge of the bed and started to pull off her left boot when he stopped her.

“No, leave’em on.” Clint encouraged with a heated look. Darcy smirked and nodded her agreement. Soon she was laid out on the bed in nothing but a pair of brown leather cowboy boots.

“Makers breath you’re beautiful, I am a lucky man.” Clint breathed looking down at her. Darcy cocked her head at him.

“Did you just quote Dragon Age at me?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Clint said looking away with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh just get over here Alistair,” Darcy teased. Clint grinned and slid onto the bed, settling next to her and catching her laughing mouth in a kiss. 

Clint had never laughed much in bed, until he was with Darcy. Most women didn’t seem to appreciate a snarky bed partner, but Darcy, man she thrived on snark and laughter. He’d heard her once tell Jane that any man who wanted in her bed better be able to bring the banter, and he definitely brought it.

Even better than the laughter, was when she got quiet. The closer Darcy got to her peak, the quieter she got. He knew she was close when it was all soft moans and quiet whimpers. What he truly loved though, was the way her back would arch off the bed, his name gasped into the air as the pleasure flowed through her body. That he could cause something so beautiful was a balm against the bad he’d done and he reveled in it.

After Darcy had fluttered around his fingers and cried her pleasure into the air, Clint reached for the bedside table, his hand making the familiar grab a condom journey when Darcy stopped him.

“Wait,” she said, tugging on his arm.

“What’s the matter?” he asked dropping his arm and looking at her in surprise. She’d never stopped him before, so he wasn’t sure what the issue was.

“Well, today isn’t just a welcome home from three weeks in that place I totally don’t know about celebration. It’s also a I started taking birth control so we don’t have to use condoms anymore celebration. Wooo, go team!” Darcy enthused grinning. Clint looked down at her dumbfounded.

When they first got together they’d had a long discussion about many things, including how birth control pills made her sick, ‘so wrap it up solider.’

“Baby, I thought they made you sick. I don’t want you making yourself ill, I’m fine wearing condoms.” Clint told her seriously.

“I know you are bao bei, and I appreciate that more than I can tell you. But I had a long talk with my doctor and she recommended the shot instead of the pill. I decided to do it for me, she said it would help with the PMS and stress was making me irregular. Really Clint, I did it for me, there’s just this added bonus. I mean you can still wear one if you want…” Darcy trailed off.

Clint dropped down and kissed her, his hands going to her hips as he shifted position. 

“You’re sure?” he asked breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes. He knew she’d always used condoms before, she’d stressed that, condoms were important. Now she was saying something  completely different, he needed to make sure.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, I want to feel you, all of you.” Darcy assured him with a significant look. Clint couldn’t have stopped his grin if he wanted to. Lining himself up Clint slowly slid into her, loving the way she always moaned at that first stretch, almost drowning in the sensation of skin to skin, something it had been so long since he’d felt, he just about forgot how good it was. Hell, last time he hadn’t worn one was during his marriage to Bobbi.

Shaking off the stray thought about his ex, Clint focused on not embarrassing himself from sensation overload. Soon Darcy’s breath was hitching and her hips rocking in small circles as she lost herself to the pleasure. Clint dropped a hand between them, his thumb rubbing tight circles, determined to make her finish first. With the hard clench of her body around him, Clint lost his hard won control, thrusting sloppily as he came, Darcy’s cries intensified as a second orgasm wracked her frame. Clint had just enough awareness to keep moving through it, before slumping down onto her completely spent. 

“Holy shit,” Darcy breathed after a long couple of minutes.

“That was new,” Clint agreed slowly withdrawing from her and flopping on his side 

“I’ve read about it, a guy coming triggering another one. I thought it was bull shit, guess I was wrong.” Darcy said cuddling into his side with a blissed out smile.

“So no condom, thumbs up all around. Yay team, good hustle.” Clint said lightly slapping her butt with a sleepy grin. “Mmmm, too tired for round two babe. We can try the spanking thing later.” Darcy mumbled almost asleep. Clint huffed out a laugh and tugged the covers over them before drifting off to sleep. Best after mission celebration **ever**.

 

**_And there's somethin’ bout a truck in a field_ **

**_And a girl in a red sundress with an ice cold beer to her lips beggin’ for another kiss_ **

**_And there's somethin’ bout you and me and the birds and the bees_ **

**_And lord have mercy it's a beautiful thing_ **

**_Ain't nothin’ bout it luck,_ **

**_There's somethin’ bout a truck_ **

****

**_Somethin’ bout a creek, around 2 a.m._ **

**_After a few of those beers, you wanna dive on in_ **

**_You don't need no clothes, so just hang em on a limb_ **

**_There's somethin’ bout a creek around 2 a.m._ **

****

**_And there's somethin’ bout a truck in a field_ **

**_And a girl in a red sundress with an ice cold beer to her lips_ **

**_Beggin’ for another kiss_ **

**_And there's somethin’ bout you and me and the birds and the bees_ **

**_And lord have mercy, it's a beautiful thing_ **

**_Ain't nothin’ bout it luck, there's somethin’ bout a truck_ **

**_Ain't nothin’ bout it luck, there's somethin’ bout a truck_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd apologize for the song fic but I'm not sorry. ;) Come visit me on tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
